


【天加】数学老师来给体育老师代课了

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 天道老师和加贺美老师关系很好，这是全校师生公认的事。
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【天加】数学老师来给体育老师代课了

加贺美新弓着腰，浑身肌肉紧绷，湿热的呼吸急促地拂在天道总司手心，额角缓慢流下一滴汗来。他一手撑着面前的门框，一手僵硬地握着自己胯下挺立的性器，天道总司牢牢捂住他嘴部的手堵住某些见不得人的呜咽的同时也迫得他呼吸不畅，但他还得庆幸天道总司环住他腰腹的另一条胳膊提供了有力支撑，免得他在身体重心前倾的情况下两条由内而外地发软的腿站立不稳，再丢脸地扑到门板上摔个踉跄。肌肤相贴的位置漾起层层热度，加贺美新不安地动了下，感受到屁股里戳着的那根硬热又变大了点。耳后属于天道的呼吸骤然急促了一瞬，毫不意外地，那柄害得他精神高度紧绷的肉刃报复似的往他敏感处磨了磨，加贺美新一下腿软得更厉害险些咬到舌头，喉咙里愤愤咕哝一声不敢再动。

门外窸窸窣窣的对话声还未散去，加贺美新开始觉得这用于堆放清扫用具和闲置器材的杂物间越发逼仄，更是被无法高潮不上不下的焦躁感吊得难受。他闭上眼祈祷一墙之隔的教师办公室里热情交谈的两位同事快点结束午休离开，好能让天道嵌在他体内的硬涨性器像之前那样畅快地动一动，而不用顾忌不小心发出什么淫乱的声音被人听见导致社会性死亡。啊啊真是的，早知道就不要在办公室做了……现在就是后悔，非常后悔，加贺美新沮丧地捏了捏贴着小腹翘起的小兄弟，怎么就鬼迷心窍乖乖脱了裤子呢，结果变成被迫和天道一起忍着……呃？！

仿佛比素来被评价为急躁的加贺美新更缺少耐心似的，原本将他拖入杂物间并告诫他不要发出声音后就没再动作的天道总司忽然向前挺了挺腰，性器缓慢而极具存在感地碾过火热的肠壁楔入更深处。并不隔音的门板外传来的说笑声顿时在耳边放大，加贺美新瞳孔剧震，攥紧撑在门框的拳头瞪向身后不顾人死活的天道总司——而天道总司吐出一点湿热呼吸，被情欲濡湿的深邃眼眸点着漆黑亮光，神色平静得仿佛完全不在乎眼下处境，微微汗湿的黑色鬈发贴在颊侧，衬得那张本就端正俊逸的脸艳色逼人。加贺美新向来无法从他那深沉的眼神看透他都在想些什么，如今也是同样。捂着他嘴部的右手移了位置，圆润指尖抚过线条饱满的下唇，在他冒出疑惑之前强行探入口腔撑开嘴角，然后天道总司变本加厉地松开揽着他腰部的胳膊，整个手掌贴着小腹柔软线条钻进他贴身的黑背心往上揉弄，温热宽厚的掌心把薄薄一层肌肉熨帖得逐渐漾起热度，激起一片细小的颤栗。徒劳抵抗几秒后未果的加贺美新只好把双手都用于支撑身体的平衡，心惊肉跳地忍耐情欲的撩动，如同神经被放在火上煎烤一般难熬。

他又忽然觉得一阵没来由的委屈，那种感觉自心头迅速上涌，迫得两眼发酸发涨。天道总司的手指肆意地玩弄他黑背心下柔软的乳肉，时轻时重的力道一定会在上面留下交错的浅浅指印，即使没人能看到衣物遮蔽下的风景，被揉握的鲜明触感和隐约的酥麻疼痛也叫加贺美新本能地泛起羞耻；不受控制地挺立的乳首被天道总司灵活的指尖捏住拨弄轻按的时候更加糟糕，本不该有什么感觉的小点早在一次次肌肤相亲过程中被调教得敏感熟透，细微的电流从乳尖流向全身，加贺美新的呼吸不禁更粗重起来，牙尖嵌入天道总司强行探入他口腔的指节印下湿润咬痕，快速在脑海中重复了一百遍大写加粗的“这是办公室！”才终于勉强克制住呻吟出声的冲动，辛苦得几乎要掉下眼泪。

被异物撑开玩弄的口腔软肉很快发酸，唾液在外界刺激下大量分泌起来，沾湿了天道总司的手指。章鱼肠的味道……加贺美新意识模糊地发散思维，残留在天道总司指尖的食物香气让他想起今天这档子事的缘由，那个印着可爱桃心花纹的便当盒还躺在他办公桌上——他的肚子适时“咕”地响了一声，差点把他自己吓得一跳。啊啊真是的，都怪天道，难得收到学生送的便当，对方也说了是慰劳老师的一点心意，结果拿回来刚打开就被天道强行抢食，害得他都没吃上两口饭，然后就……

“腰在发抖了，想去吗？”天道总司忽然轻咬他耳朵，沉沉低语间不由分说地抽出楔在他深处的性器再度挺胯没入，挤开本能绞吸的肠肉施力蹭过腺体，逼出加贺美新一声猝不及防的惊叫。

“里干拾么……！会唔听见、唔啊……”

加贺美新表情失控地急急怒骂，又被尾椎涌上的密集电流激得两脚发软，喉咙里将出未出的“混蛋天道”也失了底气，化作一声透出情欲意味近似哭腔的急喘。不等他缓神，熟悉的硬热已经不容拒绝地进到深处，天道总司攒着劲儿操他，顶得又快又深，几乎要把他撞得贴在门板上动弹不得，是他身体习惯了的、正在渴求又抗拒的一贯激烈。熟悉的失控感漫上心头，他只好嗯嗯呜呜地咬着天道总司的手指在凶猛快感侵袭下一阵阵地发抖，来不及思考社会性死亡的后果就绝望地迎来了让大脑一片空白的高潮。意识到自己的身体在天道的猛攻下产生了怎样反应的加贺美新屈辱地呜咽了声——前面根本没有得到什么抚慰，他直接被送上干性高潮了。

“可恶，不要太过分了……”卡在齿间的手指终于抽离，加贺美新含着眼泪抽抽噎噎地嘟囔，感觉有什么东西就此崩塌破碎，愤愤然向罪魁祸首开火：“混蛋天道……我还要指望工资养活自己的！太丢脸了，你给我拔出来……！”

“没饭吃可以来我家，我有空会好好招待你的。”天道总司话音平静，顿了顿又说，“不过，他们都已经走了，没必要这么大反应吧。”

“什……？！”

加贺美新侧耳细听，外面确实没了动静，并没有人突然尖叫惊呼“加贺美老师你们在做什么”，也没有呼啦一群人凭空出现包围办公室然后举着大喇叭朝里面喊“不守师德有伤风化的家伙都给我举起双手贴墙蹲下”——他方才想得出神，根本没有注意到闲聊的同事是什么时候离开的。天道总司又适时地一哼，为完整情景做了句补充：“你不是忍得很辛苦吗，加贺美，我是为你好。”

……什么话都让这家伙说了！加贺美新握紧拳头，绷不住脸皮地露出点屈辱神色。就算白日宣淫没有被别人发现也太过尴尬……他推了推天道总司的胸口，不情不愿地开口：“那现在总该出去了吧……喂，拔出来啊。”

“不要。”天道总司挂着一副“我才是世界中心凭什么要听别人讲话”的神情压过来，看着他：“我还没射。”

不容拒绝地，天道总司抓住加贺美新的胯骨按向自己，经历干性高潮后更加敏感柔软的肠肉温顺地将他包裹起来，让他满意地轻哼一声。这场突如其来的交合总得等发起者和承受者都满足了才能终止，他从一开始就没想过草草结束。

加贺美新终于明白他想做什么。“你这家伙……”他愤愤不平又无可奈何地嘟囔一声，精神骤然放松之后更觉腿软得厉害，索性抵着天道总司的胸膛半转过身把他往后推，“起码换个姿势……我不想站着了，你给我坐到那边去。”

虽然是落满灰尘的杂物间，但好歹是有扶手脱落被换下来闲置的办公皮椅，这种情况下也顾不上细节了。天道总司向来擅长欣赏加贺美新那种带着点不情不愿的别扭板起脸气势汹汹的认真表情，就如他所愿地顺着他按着自己的力道退了两小步坐到那张皮椅上，从一个舒适的仰头角度打量加贺美新绷直的嘴角。紧接着加贺美新就扯掉堆在脚踝的运动裤和内裤屈膝跨坐上来，微微出汗的大腿内侧蹭着他只褪下一点的牛仔裤，然后扶着他肩膀调整了下姿势，再次把那根挺立的性器吞吃进火热的内里。

“只会有这一次了，变态老师……把你裤子弄脏了可别怪我。”加贺美新自暴自弃地丢下比起威胁更像体贴的警告，挺直的腰杆慢慢沉落下来。天道的东西顶到深处的同时，他的臀肉也安稳地挨上天道被牛仔布料包裹的大腿，先前被细细涂进去用于润滑的液体难免有些在交合的间隙溢出，在深蓝牛仔裤上洇出更深色的湿痕。天道总司对此轻嗯了声表示自己的大度，顺势一手圈住他后背，另一手贴心地虚虚环握他抵在自己腹部的硬挺，随他腰部上下起伏的频率轻轻套弄。看加贺美自己努力也别有一番趣味。在他乐见其成的注视下，加贺美新揽着他的肩颈起起落落，腹部肌肉收紧又放松，腰臀发力带动圆润的臀瓣一下下弹在他大腿上，不自觉地张开嘴吐出细小的喘息。肉体相交处泛起黏滞的水声，被撑开的湿滑内壁在这样的姿势下更方便使力，每次吞吐间都能有自我意识般紧紧包裹肉棒。

“其实你还挺喜欢这样吧，加贺美，”天道总司端详他神色，“可别只顾着自己舒服。”

“嗯……你好烦，我才没有……”前后都积累着温吞的快感很快使躯体升温，加贺美新微仰着头眯起逐渐迷离的双眼眨了眨，再度陷入情欲漩涡的身体对刺激更加敏感，他喘息着摆动腰部，让体内那根硬物深深浅浅地在后穴碾过一遭，试图堵住对方责难似的用力夹紧顶端，换来天道总司一声隐忍的轻声抽气。哼哼，加贺美新撇了撇嘴角，谁怕谁啊，就算天道总司再怎么唯我独尊也还是肉体凡胎，下半身落入别人的管控就照样得和普通雄性一样射精，好歹他加贺美新也是靠体力吃饭的体育老师，还能榨不出点男朋友的精液来？

“反正、想射的话给我提前说一声，别擅自射在里面，”加贺美新在喘息间隙断断续续地嘟哝，挺起平坦的胸膛把黑背心下突起的乳尖送到天道总司锁骨处磨蹭，脑子里还在想下午的课表安排，不自觉皱起眉头：“到时候我还得……啊！你……！”

“都这么放肆地在我身上扭腰、紧紧咬住我不放了，居然还想这样去给学生上课吗，加贺美老——师——，”天道总司嘴唇开合吐出意味深长的气音，偏过头在加贺美新胸前不轻不重地咬了一口，截断了他爱岗敬业的心思。调整性器角度碾过肠壁后敏感腺体位置的同时，天道总司拇指指腹施力在加贺美新深红湿润的阴茎头部摩擦一周，愉快地看着他因突然袭击的快感无言发抖，等险些瘫坐在自己身上的男友缓过来才又发力颠了颠腿：“不是还没吃便当吗，加贺美老师？空着肚子怎么上课，我会好好款待你让你吃饱的，所以现在专心讨好我就足够了。”

“哈嗯、卑鄙……！明明是你先抢了我的便当……”加贺美新含着生理眼泪瞪他，这家伙根本就没有答应不射进来的意思……能不能表现一下教师应有的温柔体贴啊！“这时间又找不到人代课……啊、好歹也是老师……多考虑考虑可怜的学生们啊？”

天道总司脸上忽然浮现出志在必得的微笑，看起来甚至有几分欣慰。加贺美新隔着一层热腾腾的水雾注意到他的神情，不妙的预感立刻在心底扩散开来——绝对的，要掉入某种图谋了，他体内动物性的本能直觉如此警告。果然天道总司好整以暇地松开对他的桎梏，两手紧贴着他腰胯微微汗湿的肌肤滑到后臀，还很满意手感似的捏了捏富有弹性的臀肉，这才淡然抛出早在一开始就预备好、专等加贺美新自己跳进去的小小谋算：“我帮你代课就行了。”

加贺美新张嘴瞪眼，一副“你这家伙居然搞这种圈套”的气鼓鼓表情，然而也只好认命地叹气，嘟嘟囔囔地作出妥协：“真是的……你就非得这么折腾我。别对学生们太严厉啊？”

“那么，代课的报酬呢？”

“……真拿你没办法！”这也可以算是撒娇吗……加贺美新胡乱想着，两手捧起男朋友端正的俊脸，闭上眼认真地吻下去——唔，也不能说天道翘首以盼的样子不可爱就是了。

“哈唔……嗯……啾……唔唔……”

唇舌交缠的热度和缺氧带来的晕眩感让人轻飘飘的如置云端，紧贴的胸膛仿佛能感受到彼此激烈的心跳并与之共鸣。加贺美新大脑发晕地结束这个黏腻热切的深吻，气喘吁吁地吐出点被吮得发疼的舌尖，眼神湿漉漉地看向天道总司：“为什么在这种时候射了……”

天道总司眼中也蕴着层柔软的水光，微微荡漾的波光缓缓横过来：“再来一次。”

“还……喂、让我喘口气……”加贺美新来不及躲闪就再次被夺走唇舌，“唔嗯……天道……”

他清晰地感受到埋在自己体内的性器又精神勃发地膨胀起来，把酸软湿热的肉壁撑得发涨，堵住了那些方才射出来、正要缓缓外流的黏腻体液。这下，真的要变成没办法出门上课的局面了……腰好酸……

上课铃响时，在操场集合完毕的学生们惊讶地发现站在队列前的不是他们熟悉的、脸上常常挂着意气风发傻笑的加贺美老师，而是穿着和加贺美老师同款灰色运动服的天道老师。队伍里响起一阵小小的抽气声和女生压低的惊叫，又在天道老师压迫性视线的扫视下平复了骚动，期待或敬畏地纷纷站直。

“你们加贺美老师身体不舒服正在休息，今天就由我代课。虽然我在学校担任的是数学老师，但实际上所有的课程我都能胜任，所以没什么好惊讶的。”天道总司轻轻一笑，“你们只要拿出全部精力好好上课就行了，你们的表现我会尽数转告给加贺美。”

他的视线有意无意地扫过队列中某点，然后不动声色地开始进行体育课的内容。

到了自由活动时间，天道总司走到操场边无人的安静角落，拧开运动饮料瓶盖补充水分。不出他所料地，有个身影悄悄地出现在身后，叫他：“天道老师？”

来了。他勾起唇角，转过身注视对方：“怎么了？”

对面是一名长得很可爱的女生，脸颊还带着害羞似的红晕，然而眼神明亮灵动，透出青春期少女特有的跃跃欲试和收敛得恰到好处的自信，用期盼的语气有点腼腆地问：“那个……听说天道老师和加贺美老师是好朋友，请问加贺美老师是哪里不舒服？我想去探望一下……”

她顿了顿，见天道总司没有立刻答话，又不好意思似的微微低头：“还有，中午的便当……加贺美老师感觉怎么样？因为是早上不小心做多的，看到加贺美老师没有带便当就刚好请他品尝了……”

“啊啊。味道很好，我吃掉了。”

“？！”女生惊疑不定地抬头，正对上天道总司意味深长的微笑。吃……掉了？什么……？

仿佛在回味当时的美妙滋味，天道总司露出了近乎怜爱的神情，如同看着什么值得宠溺的可爱小动物一样的反应。然后他淡淡地看向她，又变成老师对待学生的平静态度：“对了，其实那家伙是有便当吃的，所以以后就不劳你费心了。”

女生怔怔地望着天道总司走向操场中心的背影，指尖捏紧了自己的衣角。

是这样啊。被吃掉了啊……

她脱力似的垮下肩，倚靠在身后的铁丝网上。

“加贺美老师……”

“……天道那家伙，真是太自我中心了。”加贺美新躺在床上闷闷地说。

“你又不是第一天认识他。”日下部煦早就见怪不怪，整理好保健室的药品后走到他床边拉开椅子坐下，“吃饱了？一会儿记得自己收拾好便当盒。”

“我知道的，来这里休息已经很麻烦你了……”加贺美新摸了摸嘴角确认没有粘上饭粒之类，烦恼地看向床头柜上摆着的蓝色便当盒：“我都没想到他会吃学生的醋，还说什么以后只准吃他做的便当……小学生吗……”

日下部煦觑他。明明一副认真困扰的语气，莫名露出被哄得开心的小学女生似的眼神又是做什么。恋爱中的笨蛋好烦。另一个家伙也是。

“中学生都不会在大中午乱搞到要进保健室。”她瞥一眼那个完全空掉的便当盒，心想真是无可救药，“你们两个都是小学生。”

加贺美新被训得脸上发烧，鸵鸟似的把头也缩进被子里，过一会儿又露出双黑亮的眼睛：“我觉得还是天道比较幼稚……他把我的运动服都穿走了，衣服脏了要换也该换他自己的衣服吧？明明都找出来给我换的衣服了……”

日下部煦扶额叹气：“你就当天道是不想自己洗衣服吧。”

看看她哥哥这笨拙又任性的、小学生一样的占有欲……这种东西可不能教给无辜的学生们啊。


End file.
